Computers have become an integral part of society. Computers are complex and may include microprocessors, storage media (e.g., CD-ROM, hard drive, floppy drive), memory, and input/output devices. In general, the microprocessor executes instructions from various software programs that may be running on the computer. While running the programs, the microprocessor may need to read and write information to and from memory.
Recent trends in memory include solid state magnetic memory arrays. Magnetic memory arrays may have advantages over non-magnetic memory arrays (e.g., DRAM) because, among other things, they do not need to be refreshed. Magnetic memory may contain individual memory elements, where the electrical resistance of the individual memory element may indicate the digital information contained in the memory element. Digital information contained in the memory element may be altered by passing electrical current in one or more memory write lines, where the write lines may be magnetically coupled to a magnetic memory element.
As a result of the current in the memory write lines, a magnetic field may be induced in the memory element, which may then alter the digital state in the memory element. The amount of current necessary to alter the state of the memory element from a high value to a low value, or vice versa, may be a specified amount. To provide the specified amount of current to a memory write line, the current may need to be controlled, which presents challenges.
Controlling the amount of current applied to memory write lines may be problematic because as newer generations of integrated circuits evolve, lower supply voltages are used. However, the circuitry used in controlling the amount of current supplied to a memory write line may consume part of this reduced supply voltage. Because the total amount of supply voltage is reduced and the circuitry that controls the current in the write line may consume part of this reduced voltage, the amount of voltage remaining may not be enough to provide the specified amount of current to the memory write line.